ginga_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki Sugiura
Natsuki Sugiura (ナツキ Natsuki, pronounced Nats-kee) is a character from Ginga Force. She is the third female character of the game, the seventh opponent and protagonist of her own game, Natsuki Chronicles. She is a member of the Rapid Deployment Force and the Mitsurugi Security Service's Security Squad who sees everything as either right or wrong. Following the orders of the upper management (both Captain Maroon and the MSS Command Center) no matter what. She was ordered to stop Enforcer codenamed "Hound 1". During the Memory segments of Natsuki Chronicles, it is reveal that she became friends with Margarette Whitetail during their training days in the MSS Induction Class, 4 years before the events of Ginga Force. During a mission where she was sent to stop Alex and Margarette, she was shot down. After realizing she was saved by Specia, Natsuki decides to go against the RDF to save Seven Tier. During this point of decision, Natsuki decides to attack and destroy the RDF orbital station to create a distraction and give Alex and Margarette more time. After destroying the station, she engages in combat with her former superior, Captain Maroon. After eliminating her former captain, Natsuki crashlands on Seven Tier, and walks out of the ship alive and well, still with thoughts in her mind, but with the relief to know that the Septonium mining operations are over, the vast lands of Seven Tier shine peacefully once more, and their hidden power will remain undisturbed. Epilogues and Last Thoughts Her last thoughts vary depending on which difficulty level Stage 10 is completed. *'EASY:' Crashlands during night time on a barren mountain range. It is revealed that Natsuki landed outside of Central City. She asks to herself "In the end, was what I did right? I wonder when it was that I lost all hope..." *'NORMAL:' Crashlands during sunrise on a barren mountain range again. This time the game shows Natsuki outside of the space elevator. She asks to herself "What will become of this planet's future? And as for me...Where do I go from here?" *'HARD:' Crashlands at daytime on a grass covered mountain range. Now the game shows Natsuki and the wrecked Dominator on a forest nearby another space elevator. Natsuki thinks to herself: "Margarette... If you're still alive, maybe one day we'll meet again." *'EXTREME:' Crashlands at daytime on a barren mountain range between Central City and another space elevator. Natsuki thinks to herself "Right now, all I can think about is moving forward at full speed. Now that I've abandoned everything, what comes next?" Vehicles piloted by Natsuki * FV-A30 Dominator * FG-G21 Garm (Stage 7 Boss in Ginga Force / Stage 7 and Training Stage 3 in Natsuki Chronicles) Gallery Ginga Force Natsuki Sugiura (GF) - Normal.png|Normal Look Natsuki Sugiura (GF) - Upset.png|Upset Natsuki Sugiura (GF) - Serious Look.png|Serious/Sad Look Natsuki Chronicle - Prologue Mini-manga Natsuki Chronicle - Prologue 01.jpeg|''Natsuki Chronicle'' - Prologue Mini-manga (Part 1) Natsuki Chronicle - Prologue 02.jpeg|''Natsuki Chronicle'' - Prologue Mini-manga (Part 2) Natsuki Chronicle - Prologue 03.jpeg|''Natsuki Chronicle'' - Prologue Mini-manga (Part 3) Natsuki Chronicle - Prologue 04.jpeg|''Natsuki Chronicle'' - Prologue Mini-manga (Part 4) Natsuki Chronicles Natsuki Sugiura - Normal.png|Normal Look Natsuki Sugiura - Serious Look.png|Serious Look Natsuki Sugiura - Eyes Closed.png|Eyes Closed Natsuki Sugiura - Smiling.png|Smiling Natsuki Sugiura - Surprised Look.png|Surprised Natsuki Sugiura - Upset.png|Upset Natsuki Chronicles - Titled Artwork.png|Titled Art for Natsuki Chronicles. Natsuki Chronicles - Artwork.jpg|Title-less artwork for Natsuki Chronicles. Natsuki Chronicles - Poster Art.png|Natsuki and the Dominator in the "Poster" for Natsuki Chronicles. Natsuki Chronicles Ending - Out of the Dominator.jpg|Natsuki out of the wrecked Dominator (Easy Epilogue). Natsuki Chronicles Ending - Natsuki Close-up.jpg|Close-up of Natsuki at the end of Chronicles Mode (Easy Epilogue). NC Ending - Out of Dominator (Normal).jpg|Natsuki out of the wrecked Dominator (Normal Epilogue). NC Ending - Natsuki Close-up (Normal).jpg|Close-up of Natsuki at the end of Chronicles Mode (Normal Epilogue). NC Ending - Out of Dominator (Hard Epilogue).jpg|Natsuki out of the wrecked Dominator (Hard Epilogue). NC Ending - Natsuki Close-up (Hard Epilogue).jpg|Close-up of Natsuki at the end of Chronicles Mode (Hard Epilogue). NC Ending - Out of Dominator (Extreme Epilogue).jpg|Natsuki out of the wrecked Dominator (Extreme Epilogue). NC Ending - Natsuki Close-up (Extreme Epilogue).jpg|Close-up of Natsuki at the end of Chronicles Mode (Extreme Epilogue). Other Natsue Sasamoto and Natsuki Sugiura.png|Natsue Sasamoto and Natsuki Sugiura Curiosities *Natsuki is 24 years old and is 1,57m tall. *She is the second character in Ginga Force, only female and lone protagonist to have a japanese name. *While in Ginga Force she looks like an adult with a younger voice, in Natsuki Chronicles is the opposite: she looks like a young girl with an adult voice, it is possible that Natsue Sasamoto reworked the character's voice. Category:Ginga Force (Category) Category:Natsuki Chronicles (Category) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ginga Force Characters Category:Natsuki Chronicles Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Rapid Deployment Force Category:Mitsurugi Security Service Category:Natsuki Sugiura (Category)